1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable sound system, and more particularly, to a method of compensating audio frequency response characteristics of a portable sound system using acoustic characteristics of a user as measured in real-time, and a portable sound system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional portable sound system outputs music into a user's ears through earphones. The conventional portable sound system compensates for poor audio frequency response characteristics using a preset equalizer (e.g., having a modern rock mode and a jazz mode) without considering acoustic characteristics specific to the user when reproducing the music through the earphones in the user's ears. Therefore, the conventional portable sound system does not provide effective audio frequency response compensation for individual users because of the preset equalizer.
Acoustic characteristics differ for each individual user depending on the user's age, surroundings, health, etc. Therefore, since the conventional portable sound system compensates the audio frequency response characteristics according to a general standard on which the preset equalizer is based, the audio frequency response characteristics cannot be compensated according to each individual user.
The preset equalizer used with the conventional portable sound system typically has a rock or a jazz mode. However, the individual users cannot hear sound with an optimum quality because the preset equalizer does not accurately match the acoustic characteristics of the individual users.